


蜘蛛の糸

by samesame



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samesame/pseuds/samesame
Summary: ！！！！请仔细阅读以下warning之后再往下拉！！！！*始/皇/帝无性别设定，异种jian，大量节肢动物细节描写，如敏感千万勿点！！！*傻吊结局警告*傻吊结局警告*傻吊结局警告*OOC、OOC、OOC*云玩家出没注意，bug漫山遍野，欢迎打脸





	蜘蛛の糸

冥昭瞢暗，谁能极之？没人能传达异闻带崩灭会是怎样的景致，山脉和云层消失在地平线尽头，黄金的地平线收束于自己脚下，光芒缩小为线，缩小为星点，最终消失不见，而这一切都发生在长如光年的，短如昙花的，连呼吸也不可闻的寂静之中。  
异闻带的主人静静矗立在黑暗之中。在他目之所及曾有青空白日，曾有万千黔首，夜风送来白玉兰的清香，看不到尽头的金黄麦浪，而这一切已经不复存在，再也无可挽回，他所居的两千余年，与他苦心经营的王道乐土，全部消溃为宇宙万千世界尘埃中的一滴——  
——然而朕已经将事情交予了应予之人，飘然而去，仙道本就是无牵无碍，仙道本就是千代百代乃至万代的孤独，了犹未了之事，何妨以不了了之？  
周身的空气在缓缓融化，身处其中仿佛也要失去形体。始皇帝缓缓抬起头，不知何时晦暗无垠中浮现出一缕不易被察觉的微光，竟是一根闪着银光的丝线，从无法触及的幽深穹顶垂落，几乎垂落到他的面前。  
“将朕视为犍陀多一般恶贯满盈的大盗吗……也罢。随意审判吧，但其后的法庭朕可无暇出席。”  
“哈！”  
伴随着嗤笑之声，黑暗中的异物应声而落，掀起的尘埃刺痛了仙人的眼睛。

 

彼是何人？所为何事？  
始皇帝飞快地思考着。这里是异闻带湮灭之处，在飘摇的时间和空间碎片中，谁也不知道会出现何种怖物，谁也不知道会面临何等遭遇。  
“你可知罪？”  
玉色的蜂腰被紧紧钳制着，扭成了一个奇异的角度。压在身上的躯体嗡嗡作响，油润的触感中有什么巨大之物在其下滑动、游移，让他的呼吸停滞了一瞬。  
让他感到极端的不适。  
“朕乃天子，所领之物业已全数归还于天。只能在此阴暗罅隙蔽身的鬼祟之徒，也欲公断朕的罪愆吗？”  
凤目游移，借着忽明忽灭的光亮他看清了目前的处境。泛着银光的蛛丝织成了经纬，织成了纵横，层层叠叠织成了一座惨白的巨大巢穴，不知结于何处，亦不知凝于何形，向目之所不能及的晦暗幽冥蜿蜒而去。  
“你可……知罪……”  
咯啦咯啦，咯啦咯啦。蠕动的黑影身侧附着细长尖锐的步足，仿佛噩梦深处丛生的荆棘。这些肢体倏地收紧，攫住了怀中羽虫的躯体，盖住了头顶的视野，也让面前的螯牙越来越近，越来越清晰，他几乎可以闻到那刺鼻的味道。  
始皇帝不耐地哼了一声，指间液体凝成灼亮的两道残月，朝那座悬于黑暗中的白色巨塔笔直冲去，将要触及之时忽又膨大数倍，简直像将真正的月亮自夜空中剪下——层层缫丝被光芒扯裂，这一击贯穿了整个巨塔，大半个蛛巢拖着千丝万缕的碎块向下坠落，坠落，直至在黑暗中消失得无影无踪。  
第三道月亮——  
连接头胸和腹部的细柄，无论此物为活物还是机窍，这里都是它的要害。绽放的月华比前两道加起来还要明亮，哪怕要将自己和怪物一同削为两段也无妨，既然已经见到了人智的止境，既然已与子民一道赏玩过那夜最后的月色，还有什么不能满足的呢！  
然而在此之前，螯牙无情地收紧了。  
“——！！”  
仙人红玉髓般的瞳孔化为暗彤。蝶绿的色泽从中撕裂成两半，裂口处弥散出无数金色的碎辉。毒液刺入风池穴、刺入督脉、刺入足厥阴肝经，他感觉浑身上下有无数伤口一齐作痛，有无数火焰一同灼烧，而周身的力气也从这些豁口中急速流失。  
“越三皇，盖五帝，不老不死，洞知天地……好一位自命不凡的真人，然而一旦陨落，也只能落到这污秽不堪的巢穴，化为吾之具食啊。”  
“唔……！”足腕被蛛丝紧紧缠绕，露出尾椎底端最为隐秘之处，他不用低头就知道有什么东西缓缓靠近了，带着浓重腥气的粘腻滴落在腿间，在肌肤上刻下新的蚀印。  
“异闻带的无知君王啊，你还未觉察到自己的罪过么？”  
不只是身体，就连意识也要融化了。每一寸血肉都在奏响警报，仙人试图将元神凝聚起来抽出身体，可那些蛛丝化为了缠绕意识的重物，拖着他残余的清醒和力量，向着混沌之底沉去。  
你到底是什么？  
为何会出现在此？  
意识停滞之前始皇帝问道。下一瞬腿间的通道被强硬地打开，这处本已为仙躯所弃，数千年从未被触碰过，此刻却刺入了异形的触肢，蜘蛛伏在他的背上，几支足缠紧了他的腰，毫不客气地来回捣弄。  
口器咔哒咔哒的耦合仍在继续。“将毒药作为仙丹下赐，自身却享受着不灭不死的无限之生，并将其美化为天道，剿除扑灭一切异议——世间还有比你更为残虐惨酷的暴君吗？”  
……你以为这等古调冗辞，朕已经听过了多少？  
麻痹感涌将上来，呼吸不知何时已化为喘息，但神识中的对抗仍无一丝放松。银黑交织的瀑发绞缠在附肢之上，每一扯动他便被强迫仰起脊背，深深吞入身后垂涎的毒牙。  
无数变故、无数征伐、无数死别与消逝都未能改变朕的本心，你这不敢现身人前的粗鄙猥亵之物，又能做得了什么？  
“无病即无挣扎而生的欲望，无老即无珍惜性命的渴求！美丽之物无人欣赏，丑陋之物也无人斩除，你的国家没有勇者猛士，没有诗人歌者，无人维持正义，无人秉公审判，只因你一人揽所有权利与果实于一身，所有荣耀只能归于汝等，所有的赞颂之词只能朝你一人灌注！”  
足在膨胀，复数的巨眼在膨胀，膨胀数倍的丑陋巨物与仙人紧紧相贴，源源不绝的毒汁从所有的感官渠道，灌入他的身体和意识。  
“遮蔽天空，遮蔽太阳，遮蔽国之全境，妄图代天行道……然而你的百姓却浑浑噩噩，不知生死，如田间穴虫，不，如蠕动的蝇蛆一般伏在腐土之上，你的国家，不过是一具流脓的尸体而已！”  
“你所行之道为何物，显现的德又在何方？莫非是为一己私欲而偏知偏信、目空一切的邪魔外道么？”  
玉色的肌肤下泛起黑色的沁，嵌入肌体的碧玺绽开细微的裂痕。始皇帝的神智仍然清醒，但他清楚自己内心抱守的云母镜壁，已经剥落了一层又一层了。  
一只蛛足探到了丹田之处，狠狠向内刺去。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！以‘法’为名立起网罟，将撞入陷阱之人折磨致死的你，才是吸干生灵、捕食百姓、以万千性命为食的鼄蟊罢？吾这等微末道行，可远远不能及啊！”  
闭上眼，便是一同绝闭了那些哂嗤嘻笑的嘈杂之声。说到底，朕本就是即将湮灭之物，如何逝去，在最后会面对怎样的结局，朕并不在意。  
但是有什么……有什么……  
有什么是绝对不能丢弃的呢。

 

阉人手中挥舞的利刃，徐夫人淬上的见血封喉的猛毒。鲜红的星辰，斑驳的玉璧，黑沉的浪涛默然拍打着碣石，过了一万年、两万年仍是如此。  
某个不知昼夜、也不辨经纬的空间中，蜘蛛与玄鸟正在交媾——尽管那般行状看上去更像是吞噬。玄鸟羽翼低伏，翅尖的翠羽正在枯萎，坠落，星星点点漂浮在黑暗中，化为一条闪烁着黯淡光芒的星带，围绕着交缠的两方缓缓转动。  
即便身为仙躯，这样的伤口也无法复原吧。仙人的气息微弱，他周身不再像之前那般泛着微光，几只蛛足正探入他的腹部，攫住了腹部核心的一处，仿佛汇聚了所有光亮的结晶——  
那是一枚浑圆的鸟卵。  
这对蜘蛛而言恐怕是极大的诱惑，它正费劲浑身力气要将其拔除出去，仅仅是被那样的光辉照耀，就几乎让它露出野兽的面目：“美味……！居然是整个异闻带力量的结晶，实在是太美味了！！快让我吃掉它，快让我吃掉它！让我吃掉这个世界——哈！哈！哈！”  
！  
仿佛眉间被刺入一根银针，始皇帝猛地惊醒。异兽却还在沉醉，直至一股灼焦的味道打断了他的美梦，一声惨叫划破虚空，已经碳化的肢体断裂成几截，哗啦啦从腹部落下。  
玄鸟之卵耀目如日中之阳，被烧成了白炽色。这当然不是奇迹，亦非得救的信号，仙人奋起最后一点余力，将两千余年的根基、道行全部灌注在这枚核心之上，即使它将爆裂、粉碎，撕裂整个空间，即使自己的存在也将与其一道，在一次惊天动地的闪耀之后化为齑粉。  
蜘蛛咆哮着，想要推开怀中之物向后跃去，可断了几足的躯体早已无法灵活移动。在朕追求永生的漫长千年里，恐怕从未想象过这样的谢幕吧，仙人的神思宁静不带上半点灼热，左手食指尖凝结出了一滴水银，无声地掉落下去。  
皇天集命，惟何戒之？  
即便……即便是如此这般。朕也有无法企及之事，也有无法回答的问题。 朕之海客，来自泛人类史的御主啊。这份疑虑，这份即将瓦解朕之意识、朕之存在的■■，就由你来代朕——  
水银化为一枚芥子，在一切结束前的刹那，朝着无明的远方疾射而去。

 

“——看招！伊西斯之雨！”  
仙人蓦地睁开眼。清凉甘霖抚平了苦楚，平复了他的呼吸，虽然流着毒涎的触手仍近在咫尺，但头顶朗朗白日，足下为千里平川，他不再悬于未知的空间中孤身与黑暗周旋，身后与御主的魔力连接仍然充沛，身旁矗立着各世各代有勇有谋、一骑当千的英雄，正与自己并肩作战。  
“……朕这是……”  
到底哪一方才是梦境？  
“您终于醒了！”御主显然也是大舒了一口气，“您放完宝具之后，就被海魔的麻痹液泼了满脸，又被食尸鬼啃了好几口，再加上巴修穆的毒炎……我还以为您就会这么一直不能动弹直到战斗结束呢，幸好这套阿特拉斯院的魔术礼装附有这套魔术，不然就得用令咒——”  
咻，咻，咻。  
“——唔。令咒吗？”  
“陛、陛下不要啊！！我还要留给明天的高难本啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
被一瞬之间抽取了过量魔力，御主双腿一软跪倒在地，边抓着右腕哀嚎边在地上打着滚儿。——天子之怒，伏尸百万，流血漂橹。尽管面前的巨龙仍在无辜地眨着眼，扑扇着翅膀，不知自己即将面对来自头顶的大气层之外，三倍热量、三倍范围和三倍速的仙力轨道炮。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *特么谁写的153啊快把宝藏院还给我！！！


End file.
